1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lactone-esters and relates more particularly to an improved process for manufacturing lactone-esters and their use, particularly in lubricating and other organic media where good detergency properties are a requisite.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Lactone-esters have found wide utility as dispersants in lubricating compositions, such as oils (including hydraulic oils, transmission fluids, gear oils and the like) and greases. They are also useful as intermediates for the synthesis of such products as lactone-acids and lactone-amides, useful in the manufacture of soaps and dispersants. Prior to the present invention, they have been prepared from half-esters of alkenylsuccinic anhydrides in a batch process, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,685. Lactone-esters have also been prepared directly from alcohols and alkenyl-anhydrides in a batch process employing an activated alkenyl group. The use of a batch process, however, presents certain disadvantages, as more fully hereinafter described.